Sympathy
by DiamondGamer
Summary: Heather meets someone and finds out they may have more in common than she thought. Crappy summary, may or may not continue, HenryxHeather, MurphyxHenry friendship, Rated T for safety.
1. Strange encounter

Heather sipped from her coffee, which had gone cold minutes ago. She had not expected to get up so early, even though it was her free day, and she would usually sleep in.

No work. No studying. Just nothingness. Pure nothingness.

In a moment like this, one could call their friends to go for shopping, or just come over to talk. Only she didn't exactly befriend anyone at college.

While they saw her smiling every day, greeting them and being friendly, they felt that cold aura. They just did.

And she knew that.

Sometimes Douglas would stop by her house and talk to her. She liked those rare moments - it was when she could talk about her daily life freely - Just like she used to talk to her father.

Which also would make her a bit sad.

Eventually, she got dressed and stepped out of the house, unsure what to do.

"I haven't visited dad in awhile.."She told herself. It was true. For quite a long time after his death she would visit his grave occasionally, even though Douglas advised her not to.

She headed to the graveyard, thinking about what to do next.

She would talk. Leave a flower, perhaps. Possibly cry. After that, she would leave.

But planning her day was just plain hard for her.

Her life was rather plain and boring, or so she thought. Same things every day.

Almost.

The graveyard hadn't changed. Not even a little bit. It was deserted, like most of the time.

Little people bothered to go there. _They are busy moving on, aren't they?_

She stood in front of Harry's grave, and noticed there were some yellow roses there. She smiled. He had been getting visitors.

"Hey, dad. I'm sorry I haven't been coming for a while now. You weren't lonely, were you?"She spoke quietly, kneeling. "How are you?"

However, she didn't find anything to say after those words. Maybe it was because it was too sad for her to speak to him like that now.

She turned around, feeling a pair of eyes staring at her.

She wasn't alone.

It was a man, in his late twenties. Short, shaggy brown hair, and green eyes that widened as soon as they made eye contact. He looked away.

Heather was surprised that there was someone else in the graveyard at this time of the day. She curiously looked over to the grave he was staring at.

"Your wife?"She asked, hoping it's not too inappropriate for her to ask him that. She just wanted to say something, anything, since neither of them were breaking the awkward silence.

He shook his head.

"It's my fault either way."

His voice was soft and calm, and to her, it sounded like he was going to cry any moment.

"Hey, if she was important to you, then you have at least tried to keep her alive, right?"Her intention was to cheer him up a little, though she wasn't sure she was saying the right thing."That's what matters, right?"

"I guess so."

She sighed.

"I just don't know anymore. I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I don't know anything. Please don't mind me. I'll just leave."

"It's okay. Really. I...I guess I don't mind. It doesn't really matter now, does it? I can't change what happened, and it's okay to be curious. No one can help it."

"No, it's not. Sometimes people don't shut up. Details about this, details about that. Why, and how. Then they make assumptions. No, they make assumptions before even asking for actual details. Act as if they understand."

He smiled.

"I know what you mean. But they don't mean bad, do they? They just want to comfort you."

"Nah."She snorted at the thought. People that don't know what she and her father have been through, to actually care, yeah right."They just act like they're some kind of saints. They like the feeling of it. But really, they don't give a crap. It's the feeling that they've "helped" someone that matters to them."

She then remembered something.

"Which I'm sorry about. I honestly don't know who you are or what happened. Guess I'm one of those people."

"Either way...Thank you."

"For?"

"Talking to me. Even if you do not actually feel sympathy towards me. I do not completely agree that they all do it about the "feeling". If they want to get this feeling, they also feel the need to cheer you up. Like you, for example. Would you bother talking to me if you weren't at least a bit sympathetic?"

Heather shrugged, rather surprised by his logic.

"I've got to go. Have a good day."He walked away without saying a word more.

It felt strange to her. They hadn't even introduced themselves. Yet, it felt like they know more about each other than they thought. He had confirmed something she knew about people in a rather strange way.

She eventually went back home and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What is this I don't even**


	2. Coincidence?

Heather woke up, wondering why she had fallen asleep again in the first place.

It was rather strange for her to do that, but she was happy enough with the explanation that she was still tired.

She went outside once again, this time to do some grocery shopping. Her fridge was rather empty, and she had, for once, an idea what to cook for dinner.

The supermarket was already filling up, so she had to wait in a line. She didn't mind. A few familiar faces walked by, waving at Heather as they picked up random products.

As it was finally her turn, she placed her picks in front of the cashier, who started marking them immediately.

"Oh, it's you."Someone said to her. She looked around, her eyes landing on a face she didn't expect to see.

It was the very same guy that she had talked to this morning.

"Yeah. Hey."

She paid for the food and put it all in her bag.

"What are you doing here?"

"What you're doing. I'm shopping."

"Isn't it strange to meet someone you don't even know twice a day?"

"I don't know. After talking to you, I figured that staying in the graveyard is useless and makes me even sadder. I left a little after you did."

"Oh."

They walked out together in silence.

Something about this man seemed interesting to her. She just couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, I believe we haven't introduced ourselves."She laughed."My name is Heather. I'm guessing you live around here?"

"Henry."He said, pausing for a few seconds."And not really. I used to. I'm just...visiting for the moment. I have relatives here."

She nodded.

"I moved in here in order to continue my studies. It's pretty boring around here. Where do you live?"

"Bangor."

"Ah."

They walked for a few minutes without saying a word.

However, Heather could easily guess what came on his mind.

"Want to talk about it?"

He looked at her.

"Maybe. Are you wiling to listen?"

"Maybe. Are you wiling to tell?"

They laughed, but Henry's expression quickly turned to a serious one again.

"Maybe."

"Okay, okay. I got it. You don't want to. You don't like my curiosity. Fine."

"No, I meant **maybe**. But there's a reason I'm reluctant."

"And that is?"

He sighed.

"You'd think I'm crazy."

She raised an eyebrow.

"If you think that I'd think you're crazy, you clearly haven't heard what **I** have to talk about."

He smiled.

"So it's crazier?"

"I don't know yet."

"We'll have to find out then!If meeting twice doesn't mean something, then..."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe in fate."

"Neither do I."

They didn't mention it again for a while.

"Well, I live here..."She said as she reached her house."It was nice meeting you, I guess. Henry."

He nodded.

"Likewise."

"And..."she trailed off, but finished her sentence."If you ever want to talk about it..."

"Yeah. I'll find you."

She waved to him as he walked away.

"That was interesting."She told herself."I haven't had something interesting happen to me for quite a long time."


	3. Petals

He held a flower in his right hand.

Hundreds of petals were scattered on the bed. He had promised himself to clean it up later.

A few more petals flew in the wind for a few seconds, then fell on the bed.

" Do it, don't do it."

Two more joined them.

"This is stupid." Henry groaned and threw away what remained from the flower.

The stranger had influenced his life in an odd way. He couldn't get her and her words out of his head. He couldn't understand why.

He was stuck with the questions.

_Should I tell her?Is it worth the risk?Will it sound too crazy?Would it be good for me to share it at all?_

Finally, he took his phone and dialed a number. Putting his phone against his ear, he heard the same old sound that meant that the number was being dialed.

It didn't last long, as someone picked up.

"Henry!To what do I owe this pleasure to be called today?"

Henry laughed softly. It was a friend that he hadn't seen or called in awhile.

"Hey, Murphy. I'm sorry, I was quite busy... How's life?"

"Oh, nothing too interesting, except that me and Anne decided to adopt a girl. Anne's very excited about it."

"That's nice."

"Seriously now. Why did you call me all of a sudden?"

He sighed.

"I need your advice."

"What for?I may not be helpful, but spit it out, Hen."

"I...met someone, and I felt something that made me...should I tell her about **that**?"

"Dude...you haven't told **me**, and you're wondering whether you should tell a total stranger?You're in love, aren't you?"

"No!I barely know her!"

"If you can't tell a friend about what troubles you all the time, why tell a stranger?"

"Because..."

Henry hung up on him. It wasn't the right thing to do, but he did. It was hard for him to admit that he was right - Murphy was a good friend and a listener. It was only one of the reasons they were friends.

He sighed, and dialed his number again. Murphy picked up immediately.

"Sorry if I upset you. It's just that I feel as if you don't trust me enough. We aren't close enough, either."

"I know. I'm sorry about that, too. But hey, you don't share anything with me either!"

Murphy chuckled on the other line.

"Guilty as charged. But I have a reason."

Henry rolled his eyes.

"If you can't tell me, I can't tell you either."

"And vice versa."

"Hey, Murph...Do you remember how we met?"

They both clearly remembered.

They were both waiting for the therapist in the waiting room. They both needed it. They had started talking before the therapist finally came, and promised to continue their conversation after they were done with their sessions.

They did, and became fast friends - exchanged emails and phone numbers, and occasionally talked or even met up.

Maybe they became fast friends because they both had problems. But maybe there was something more about the problems themselves.

"Of course I do."

Henry was about to say something that represented 50% of his feelings, but held off.

"Good, 'cause I don't."

Murphy laughed.

"You are an ass."

"I may be. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay, but don't make "later" four years later, 'kay?"

"I won't.I'll make it five."He laughed softly and hung up.

He realized he had answered one of his own questions- Would it be good for him to share it at all?

It definetly would.


	4. That was easy

_"What will happen from now on, daddy? Will we have to move again? Why are we running? Daddy? Why aren't you answering my questions?"_

_The brunet tried not to pay attention to the never-ending questions that escaped his "daughter"s mouth._

_"Daddy!"She cried out."Are you mad at me?Did I do something wrong?Did I say something wrong?"_

_"Shut up!"He yelled, startling her. Her eyes widened, as she had never heard him yell."I can't answer those questions! Just stop it!"_

_He sat down and banged his forehead on the desk._

_"I'm...sorry. Please, just... stop asking those questions. I really can't answer them...Che-"_

_He paused._

_"Heather. Go back to your room. I'll read you a bedtime story in a moment. Just...wait for me."_

_The little girl nodded and marched back to her room._

Heather woke up and looked at the clock. It was still a bit early for her to get up. She left the room.

* * *

"Alright, now smile!"He said unenthusiastically. The young couple smiled their (possibly) most charming smiles.

_Snap._

They walked over to see how it went.

"Thank you!How much do we-"

"Nothing."He said."This is not my job. It's just a hobby. I'll send you the picture later, okay?"

The man nodded.

"Isn't it great, Carol?I just love it here!"

"I agree, people are so nice and the place is nice too!"

Henry smiled at them.

"Biddeford sure has its advantages. Though it's nothing too interesting, I hope you enjoy your vacation here."

The couple thanked him and left.

He sighed.

"Tourists. I wonder just what they expect from Maine. It's not like Biddeford is one of those huge cities with millions of tourists. Oh well, their choice."

He walked over to a stand and bought a hot dog. After that, his eyes followed the two that he had taken a picture of, which were still nearby.

They looked so happy, so carefree. As if problems didn't matter to them. He had seen many couples, but one like them was rare.

It was as if they never fought, and it was all love in their relationship. Of course, they must have had their share of problems, too.

"Hen!I knew you'd be here!"

Murphy. Of course. His voice was just too easily recognizable.

"I'm always here when I have time, I guess."He laughed."Not like I don't have other places to visit. It's not like I live here, anyways. But I just kinda like the noise around here."

"You don't seem the type of guy who likes noise. Or do you really?"

"I guess I'm getting used to it. It's not so bad. It's a way for me to know that..."He paused."I'm not alone, that there are people around me, you see?"

Murphy nodded, and then pointed at his hot dog.

"You're getting fat. Seriously, eat something healthier."

"No."

They both smiled and walked around, with Murphy chatting about his wife and his new job.

"How did you two meet, anyways?"

"Ah, that's..."He wanted to say that it's none of his business. It really wasn't. But asking something like that should be normal...right?"Complicated."

"It's part of **your** story. I get it, I get it."

"Thank god you realized that. Yeah, I don't quite want to talk."

"Hmph. We aren't getting anywhere, are we?"

"Not really, I guess. But we really should."

"Fine, let's just start with the simplest thing - the cause of our problems and our story. Just a little thing, okay?Let's try."

Henry nodded.

"Together in one, two..."

"_**Silent Hill.**_"

They both said in unison.

"This was easier than expected."

* * *

After finishing her classes, Heather didn't immediately go home. She just walked around town, talking to familiar faces for a while, before finally seeing another one.

The brunet's eyes widened at the sight of her. He quickly walked over to her before she could react.

"Heather!Silent Hill. Am I right?"

She sighed. Whether it was relief or dissapointment, it was hard to tell.

"We really need to talk."


	5. First Try

He didn't know what to expect.'We need to talk' was usually between couples, not between people who had recently met...and kept bumping into each other somehow.

She never answered his question, but he could tell it was indeed about Silent Hill. That strange as hell town had obviously brought a lot of trouble to both of them.

Heather had been feeling confused. She had met a person who seemed to understand her situation, years after 'her story' had been finished. It couldn't be a pure coincidence. It would be too weird.

They both sat down in silence and didn't even look at each other. Neither of them wanted to talk about it, but it was something that had to be discussed immediately.

Heather broke the silence.

"So...Silent Hill, eh? Isn't that interesting?"

He nodded, unsure of what to respond.

She sighed.

"Do you wish to talk about it now?"

"I don't know. You?"

"Sort of. But if I'm going to tell you everything, I need to know everything too."

"I'll start, then."

And Henry started, for the very first time since years, talking about the subject he had been avoiding the most. He decided not to add too many details about it, knowing that his new friend doesn't need to hear about all the blood and corpses he had seen.

Heather listened with a blank expression on her face, nodding at times in understanding. She noticed the tone in his voice when he talked about the deaths of the people.

He paused, and she took the opportunity to ask him something.

"What have you done, Henry?"

He blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Why would that man just pick you as a sacrament just like that?"

"I told you. All I did was live in his apartment."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"I'm positive."

She scratched her chin.

"All the people I have met in this town had done..something. I can't explain it."

"Everyone I've met was as innocent as a butterfly."

"How do you know that?"

"Gut feeling."

She snorted.

"That's the worst explanation I've ever feeling?Gut feeling?Really?"

"Heather, I believe they didn't deserve to be involved in this. No one did. They may not be exactly innocent, but no one, I repeat, **no one** must experience such a thing. Ever."

"What if the person is really bad?Killed too many people just for fun and believes he'll get away with it?"

"I think we're changing the subject."

"No, it's the same thing. Why would you be able to see such a bloody world?Why do you think is there blood?"

"Well, I haven't killed anybody.."

"..You're right. We're changing the subject."

"I don't feel like talking anymore."

She nodded.

"Sorry about that."

He shook his head and took a sip of his tea.

"It's just a little too painful."

"I agree. Perhaps, we could try again sometime?"

He smiled.

"Maybe."

They exchanged phone numbers and got up.

"I feel a little better. I'm glad that I met someone who doesn't think I'm crazy."

She laughed.

"Same here. It's a miracle we're not in a mental hospital by now."

After separating, they found themselves smiling. Such luck was rare.


	6. Eileen's Goods

"Hello?"

"Morning!"

Heather felt confused. She knew very well who was calling, but why now? She blinked sleepily before responding.

"Henry. What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"In fact, yes, you did."

A sigh was heard on the other line.

"I'm sorry. I know it was your free day and you probably want to sleep in. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out."

"Hang out?Look, isn't it too-"

"No, not like that."He interrupted her."Let's leave this topic for much later and go out like...you know, friends?"

"Hm...What's the catch?"

Henry laughed.

"Catch?I'm serious, Heather."

"Okay then-"She paused."One condition. No talking about it. At all, like you promised. Was I clear?"

"You're making it sound like it's a big deal."

She kept silent at that.

"Anyway, pick you up at 8:00?"

"This is not a date."

"You never mentioned your conditions on that, but no, it's not a date."

She scoffed.

"Don't be late."After hanging up, she got up and went to get dressed.

* * *

He stood in front of her house, about 15 minutes earlier than scheduled. Wasn't a big deal, really. He'd planned to take her for pizza and talk about something..different than that. Then there was this Arcade they would go to. Was she a fan of such games?He couldn't tell.

"You're late."An amused voice rang behind him. He laughed.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, where to?"

"Come on."He started walking without answering her question.

* * *

"A Pizzeria?Really?"

"It's not a date, is it?"

"Nope. Though I expected something a little different. But pizza sounds good to me right now, so why not order?"

He nodded and told an employee what he wanted after taking a look at the menu. The employee looked at Heather expectantly.

"Me?A vegetarian one."

Henry looked at her.

"Now I know something new about you. I'll remember that for the next time."

"How are you sure there's gonna be a next time?"

He shrugged.

"Gut feeling."

"Shut the hell up!"

They started eating in silence, but Heather started occasionally breaking it by saying something funny or bringing up a topic. Most of the time Henry mostly just nodded and smiled. Interesting woman, isn't she?

"Earth to Henry!"She spat, seeing he had dozed off."Hello?"

He blinked.

"I'm listening."

"Sure, I bet."

"No, really. I am."

"What was I talking about?"She crossed her arms.

"About the neighbour's dog. It really angers you."

"That was five minutes ago."

"Whoops."

They both laughed.

"You know, you're never gonna get married if you don't listen to a woman!"She grinned.

He frowned at that.

"Not like I was planning it anyways."

She remembered something.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

After finishing their pizzas, they stood up.

"Boy, am I full!That was good!"

"I agree. That's why I brought you here. They make them best here."

"I'll remember that."

They left the building, and noticed that the streets had been filled up already. They walked around and greeted a few familiar faces, who smiled at them and started a short conversation.

Heather noticed Henry was staring at something and looked in the direction he was looking.

It was a fairly new shop with the name..

Eileen's Goods.

"Henry?"

"It can't be!"He yelled and earned a few stares.

"Henry, it's just a name. Calm down. Eileen is not an uncommon name."

"You don't understand."He stared at her with a panicked expression."It's not the first time. It's..haunting me."

"Henry-"

"Before that one, I saw Richard's face. I saw it. But it wasn't him, but it was his face. And then...the lady at the grocery store...it was Cynthia. Her name was Cynthia!"

"You're being paranoid."

"That's not it- I also saw-"

"Henry."She raised her voice."Don't be like that. Let's come in and see for ourselves, okay? It's just a shop. Don't panic."

He quickly nodded.

"You're right. Nothing to panic about. It's all over.I'm sorry...I promised you we wouldn't talk about-"

"It's fine. Most of the time simply avoiding the topic doesn't make it all go away. Come on now."

They both entered the store, and were greeted by a friendly woman.

"Welcome!My name is Eileen, welcome to my shop!Feel free to look around. We have all kinds of handcrafted items, mostly from wood, but we also have-"

She didn't look like her. Good. Great. He didn't need any more of this.


	7. Little by little

They didn't talk about it for the rest of the day. They just chatted on and on about different things, mostly about life, or were discussing that new book store they could go to. Henry tried his best to keep up with the conversation without sounding upset.

It wasn't easy. They had ended the topic long ago, and bringing it up again would be just too awkward. He knew Heather would probably tell him not to be paranoid- again- and/or comfort him in some way, then they'd walk in silence...

That didn't work. Not gonna happen. It was just a name, and it's not uncommon at all. That's what he told himself. Everyone else would say that either way.

They ended up calling each-other almost every day, either talking on the phone or meeting up. Heather eventually told him her story as well, despite not wanting to bring up the topic anymore.

"Spacing out again?"She poked him."Hey, if you're still thinking about this-"

"About what?"He smiled at her."I was thinking about what to make for dinner, that's all."

"Uh-huh. And what would that be?"

"I said I was thinking about it, not that I knew."She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, if you want, you can come and have dinner with me. I think I bought a little too much for just one person."

He raised a brow.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am!"She lowered her tone."And I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Well, I guess I won't turn down the chance."And he didn't really want to be alone either. He had considered going back home and talking to his parents about it, but- Oh, right..

"Hey, Heather...You do know I won't be here for long, right?"He spoke quietly. She looked at him, surprised by the said of him.

"You won't?"

"I don't live here, although it is my hometown. I've been here long enough, but I have to return in a few days."It was true. He came to visit every chance he got, because his parents were there. Murphy was there too, as well as all of his good memories. Oh, and his childhood friends.

"That sucks."She said, shrugging. "But Bangor isn't all that far away. You'll come to visit, right?"

"About that..."

She crossed her arms.

"You won't?!"

"I can't."He really wanted to."I'm not gonna stay in Bangor anymore. I'm moving out of the state."

"Care to explain?"

"My job."

"Of course."She huffed, and went silent. After that, she spoke again."Henry, what are you planning to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"With your life, I mean?You're going to move, yes, and then what?Work until you die?"

He sighed."That is kind of my intention."

"Idiot, are you forgetting something? What about your family?Don't you have friends here?The Murphy guy you were talking about?What about me?"

"Excuse me?!"

He was beyond confused.

She sighed."You see, ever since I've met you, I've been different. I no longer feel myself turning insane. There, I said it. If it weren't for you, I'd be broken. I talked out things I should have said a long time ago with someone that understands."She jabbed her finger into his chest. He flinched in surprise.

"What about you?"She continued."How do you feel, having someone in the almost same situation to talk to?"

"I completely understand what you mean, Heather, but it's over. I've told my story, and I feel better. What else do you expect me to do?It's my choice what to do with my life..And Murphy...Oh god, I need to talk to Murphy about it."

She didn't respond to that, but then spoke again.

"How do you feel about me?"

He blinked. That was unexpected, really. But some words HAD to be said.

"I need you, Heather. Badly. You're the one that kept me from shattering completely. From that day I met you, I couldn't help but notice there was something so different about you. I realized how much I needed that...that different, you see?"He sighed and turned away."Did I just say that out loud?"

"Sure as hell you did!"She said."You see, I had the same intention. Study, work, meet people. Drown in guilt and die of an old age. But I don't want to do it alone."

"Me neither."He smiled."Let's drown in guilt together!"

"Shut up!"She laughed, and in that moment, her lips lightly caressed his. He didn't move away. Just wrapped his arms around her waist. He hadn't felt that way in years, ever since that-But it no longer matters, right?

* * *

To Bm18:Wish granted!

To the rest of my awesome reviewers:Please don't kill me. T_T


	8. NA

I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. A reviewer asked me to add in romance, and I really HAD that in mind...BUT-When I write romance, it always turns out sooooooooo cheesy...

Anyways...

Umbre0n: Thank you for all your support and kindness~

D-Chan-67 & xBioGeek: Same here, without your support I probably wouldn't have continued those stories..I don't even know why I write them.

Bm18: That last chapter, IT'S YOUR FAULT D *cough* Thank you for your nice words too, it means alot.

Guest:THANK YOU, STRANGER.

Yeah, I'll be updating real soon, don't worry. ^^


End file.
